


Quid Pro Quo

by peraspera



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, M/M, Tarsus IV, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraspera/pseuds/peraspera
Summary: the five times Jim Kirk traded sex to get what he wanted and one time he didn't have to.





	Quid Pro Quo

Taking care of eight kids as a thirteen-year-old was difficult, but doing that in a world trying its hardest to kill each and every one of them was nearly impossible. Good thing Jim knew struggle, he was born into it. There was no chance he was going out without a fight and letting any of his kids down.

Jim awoke to a familiar ache in his stomach. It was the ache of weeks of near-starvation. As the night approached in the cave that served as their current hideout, he made his rounds to check up on the younger children. They all kept pretty much nocturnal, save for the ones who kept watch during the day – it was safer that way. As he slipped out, he deliberately walked on the softer ground so as to not wake them up. 

Hunger like that didn’t go away when they slept but at least they didn’t have to feel it so actively. Jim couldn’t take away all their pain, couldn’t bring back their dead parents, but he could try to keep their minds off the agony and keep them alive. Barely.

Once the fungus destroyed the main food supply on Tarsus IV, fear spread exactly like the disease had. The colonists turned on elected officials – it was their duty to prevent this sort of disaster and they failed. Governor Kodos, at one time the resourceful elected leader, lost his title but never lost his nerve. In the end, he presented his genocide like it was the only choice.

> "The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV."

In six short sentences, isolated where no one could face him, he ordered the death of half of the planet, killing over four thousand colonists single-handedly. Destroying the only semblance of happiness Jim had ever known.

It wasn’t long after that the riots started.

The planet, even reduced by half the entire population, was still a sizable mob. Fueled with grief and terror, there was absolute chaos. Jim had his suspicions that this was no accident. Kodos was evil, Jim knew that much, but he was also brilliant. He allowed all their terror to fester and waited for the perfect moment to make the next move. After countless more died in bouts of violence, Kodos rolled out his personal militia. The majority of the survivors were more than willing to trade their freedom for safety and food and readily washed their hands of those that weren’t so willing. There were some, like Jim and his kids, that either didn’t fit Kodos’ twisted view of eugenics or couldn’t stomach letting Kodos win. They didn’t have the luxury of willful ignorance, just pockets of survivors living like scavengers and savages.

It became law that anyone caught stealing food was handed over to the guards that “protected” the people. They had the discretion to dole out whichever punishment they deemed fit. So far, Jim had had some narrow misses. But he hadn’t been caught.

He’d done some risky things but he couldn’t do everythin, not with nine mouths to feed. But the options were only getting scarcer for thieves like himself. His survival instincts screamed at him to stick to the tried-and-true methods. There may be less return, but he wouldn’t get caught. But back at the hideout, those mouths were attached to kids, some of them barely more than toddlers. You try telling a four-year-old that you just couldn’t risk getting them more than apple for the entire day’s meal. Yeah, right.

In town, there were storerooms for the rations. In Jim’s hungry imagination, they had to be overflowing with food being doled out to the submissive masses. Against his better judgement, he’d spent almost a week dedicated to studying the shifts of the guards that stood watch around one shack. Two guards stood between him and his treasure: one patrolling the perimeter and one stationed inside. The storeroom wasn’t much bigger than a two-car garage so between the two of them, they effectively covered the area.

But tonight was finally it. For Jim, desperation was finally eking out a victory against common sense.

Sneaking in wasn’t really the hard part. As far as Jim could tell, he could easily scale the side of the shack. The guard inside took a break around midnight and sat facing the back end of the storeroom so all Jim needed to do was make his move in the interval between the inner guard sitting down to break. 

He climbed inside and was immediately confronted with more food than he'd seen in months.Jim paused to catch his breath and immediately regretted breathing at all. The shelves full of canned food, dried meats, and other stored meals combined into a smell so strong that Jim’s stomach throbbed in a painful reminder of how little he’s eaten lately. He stuffed his nose into the crook of his elbow to cover up the smell. 

Slinking between the shelves, Jim began grabbing whatever he could and shoved everything into a bag. His arm was halfway to another can of beans when he heard it. The soft creak of the wooden door against the hard floor. 

The guard had come back early, and he would have to be stupider than a Klingon to miss the scrawny boy standing in the middle of the storeroom.

Fuck.

“Huh.” A tuneless whistle followed his exhale of surprise and sent a shiver down Jim’s spine. “Seems like we got a little thief on our hands.” 

Jim’s heart plummeted. He could practically feel the guard’s eyes raking over him, up and down before settling on his eyes. Any second now, Jim expected him to call to the other guard and he’d be done for. Sizing him up, Jim could maybe, MAYBE, take him out, but he wouldn’t stand a chance against the both of them. But the call that would alert the other guard didn’t come and the man only cocked his head to one side. He probably deciding exactly how he was going to punish his catch of the night, all to himself. There was an unidentifiable look of something as he stared at Jim. Something malicious. 

No, that wasn’t the look. He looked… hungry. 

An idea hit Jim like a truck. Maybe he could use hungry. 

He’d heard rumors, rumors of what a well-fed man with that kind of hunger in their eyes would do to one of the pretty kids – not that anyone actually looked pretty while they were starving, but the man seemed captured by Jim’s blue eyes.

His bag thudded to the ground and Jim lowered his eyes to the floor in an act of mock submission. If he couldn’t fight his way out of this, he thought this might be the only way he could escape with his life and the food. 

“Please.” His voice was painfully quiet, gaze fixed on the man’s shoes, and he pretended to fold in on himself. It left a bitter taste in his mouth but he let his current fear bleed into a trembling tone. “Please, let me go.” Jim wasn’t sure how far to go with his act, but his sudden demure posture seemed to have an immediate effect on the man. 

“I-I’ll do whatever you want,” he whispered. He watched, with growing apprehension, as the guard adjusted himself in his pants without a hint of subtlety. Swallowing back a wave of disgust, Jim responded on cue and dropped to his knees. The guard let out a wet breath and Jim held his. A beat passed in absolute silence, before the man’s face twisted into a leer. 

“You better be fucking worth it.” He snarled. The man ripped open his pants, gripped the back of Jim’s head with a meaty hand and shoved him down onto his groin and it was all Jim could do to keep from vomiting. 

The whole exchange was over in a matter of minutes, but it wouldn’t be the last time with that particular guard. 

Inevitably, Starfleet came to the rescue, too late to save the thousands of lives lost but enough to be the hero of the story. Eventually, the world could forget all about the genocide on Tarsus IV but Jim would never forget the valuable lesson he learned there: 

Sex was nothing but a weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> since this is literally the first fanfiction I've ever posted, additional tags will be added as I write more. 
> 
> I've got a [tumblr!](http://starfleetreds.tumblr.com) Come say hi :)


End file.
